gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyle Ollivar
Lyle Ollivar was the head of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Association and the successor of Darrel Jacques. He agreed to a truce with the Coalition of Ordered Governments until the imminent threat presented by the Lambent was over. Biography Stranded Insurgency Leading An Insurgency After Darrel Jacques was killed while meeting with representatives of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, Ollivar assumed control of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Association. He began encouraging other Stranded groups to work with him against the COG, and led the Stranded Insurgency from his fleet.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 26 He sent supply ships to Vectes to arm the Insurgents there, but one of them, the Steady Eddie, disappeared. When a communication from the vessel came, Ollivar answered it, and asked where they had been. He was told that it was Sgt. Marcus Fenix contacting him from the Steady Eddie, and Ollivar believed that the COG had attacked the vessel, and accused him of murdering the crew. Marcus claimed that they had found the ship damaged and abandoned, and that they were trying to figure out what had happened. Ollivar was silent for a moment, and then accused him of lying, since every other vessel they had lost had been to the COG. Marcus claimed that that was not what had happened, and that they had bigger problems to worry about, but Ollivar stopped answering him. Marcus said that if he ever wanted to talk, he knew where they were, and cut the communication.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 180-181 Ceasefire When Lambent attacks on the Stranded began increasing, Ollivar decided to end the Stranded Insurgency against the COG, and pull all of his people off of Vectes, in order to find somewhere to hide from the Lambent until they were stopped. He gathered his entire fleet of over a hundred vessels, and began heading for Vectes. On their way, they were spotted by KR Eight-Zero. Worried about a possible COG attack, he contacted the King Raven, and once again talked to Marcus. He asked if they were going to strafe his fleet or if he should be on the lookout for a submarine. Marcus told him they both had bigger problems to worry about, and asked if he knew about the Lambent. Ollivar acknowledged he did, and Marcus told him he wanted to meet, unarmed, so they could discuss things. Ollivar agreed, and Marcus and Cpl. Dominic Santiago were dropped off on one of his ships near the edge of the fleet. Ollivar rode his heavily armed powerboat to the ship and boarded it. He told them he didn't want history to repeat itself, and asked why he should trust the COG. Marcus asked him how much he knew about the Lambent, and Ollivar told him they had found several while fishing and that Lambent Stalks were appearing all over the mainland and in the ocean. Marcus told him that this was all of their problem, but Ollivar told him they could outrun the Lambent by staying mobile, and that they were heading to pick up their people form Vectes, so he didn't need to worry about an attack. Marcus told him that they would eventually run out of places to hide, and told him to warn them before picking their people up. Ollivar was surprised he didn't want to kill all the Insurgents for what they had done to his fellow Gears, but Marcus told him the Lambent were a bigger problem, and they would all end up dying anyway if they just kept running. Marcus then signaled the Raven to extract them, and as they were lifted out, Ollivar told him that if they had any sense, they would abandon Vectes as well.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 292-297 Arrival at Vectes Three days later, Ollivar's fleet moved into the MEZ, and Ollivar contacted the CIC, and asked Lt. Donneld Mathieson if he could speak to Col. Victor Hoffman. He told him that he had changed his mind, and would assist the COG in defending Vectes from the Lambent. He informed him that this was only because he knew he could not run forever, and he knew the Lambent would come after them after they wiped out the COG. Hoffman accepted his help, and ordered him to spread his vessels out around the island so they didn't present one big target, and to land his infantry soldiers at the jetty near the Raven's Nest Class carriers. Hoffman and Marcus would meet him there, and explain their plan to him. Ollivar was worried it would be standard COG tactics that would get them killed, but Hoffman informed him they would be fighting dirty to completely wipe out the Lambent.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 306-307 Battle of New Jacinto When the Lambent attacked New Jacinto, Ollivar and his men helped defend the city. He met with Hoffman, Marcus, Dom, Cmd. Miran Trescu, Cpl. Damon Baird, and Mathieson in the CIC room, and they discussed tactics to deal with the Lambent Leviathans attacking the town. Marcus kept staring at Ollivar, which made him nervous and twitchy. During the meeting, he mentioned he hoped that the COG and the Gorasni both got wiped out along with the Lambent, and Hoffman told him to shut the hell up. After the plan was formed, Ollivar hoped it would work, and that the COG would need to pray more Lambent were not on the way. Hoffman got angry at him, and got in Ollivar's face and informed him if that happened, they would fight till they ran out of ammo, men, and fuel, and these things had to be done. Ollivar was left in the CIC as the others stormed out on him.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 355-359 After the battle ended, Ollivar and his fleet left Vectes with the Insurgents who had been on the island.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 396 A New World End of the COG Several months later, Ollivar learned that the COG was collapsing and preparing to evacuate from Vectes. He gloated to his people that he had warned the leaders of the COG that their time would come, and that he and the rest of the Stranded were much more prepared to deal with the new world than they were. Ollivar was interested to see how well the former Gears could cope with being Stranded, and pointed out to his people that there were a lot more of them than there were former Coalition citizens.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 418 Dealing with Michaelson Eight days after the COG evacuated Vectes, Ollivar decided to pay a visit to the CNV Sovereign and see if he could work out a deal with Michaelson. He arrived on his powerboat, and told Michaelson that he had something that he wanted. Michaelson allowed him to come aboard, and Ollivar was forced to climb a large ladder onto the deck of the ship. When he reached it, he looked around at the deck, which was full of cargo containers that had been turned into gardens and housing for civilians. Michaelson, Marcus, and several other Gears greeted him, and Ollivar cheerfully said how nice it was too see them all again, and how he was glad they had dropped the COG delusion at last. Michaelson asked him what they could do for him, and Ollivar remarked that he was just welcoming them to the Stranded family, and said that he admired all that they had done on the ship. Michaelson told him he was ready to hear what he had to say, and that he hadn't forgotten how Ollivar had helped them on Vectes, which had bought them enough time to put an emergency plan together. Ollivar asked him if they had found another source of Imulsion, and Michaelson said it was a possibility, but Ollivar pointed out that they had a large fleet that they had brought from Vectes to close to the mainland, so he suspected that it was more than just a possibility. Michaelson realized that Ollivar was worried that they might be muscling in on his territory, and asked him if he had known they were forced to leave Vectes because Stalks had overrun it. This caught Ollivar off guard, and he told Michaelson that he hadn't thought things were that bad yet. Michaelson then reassured him they were not going to fight him over territory, but would use their firepower to defend themselves. Ollivar then proposed they make an arrangement, offering him use of his global connections in exchange for Imulsion. Michaelson then asked him he didn't know why they would need that, and Ollivar told him that they could help him establish a presence ashore. Ollivar then noticed that Michaelson and the others seemed confused, and he asked them what they thought he was going to offer. Michaelson asked him if he wanted to tell him about a certain well-dressed guest he might have along with a couple of Gears. Ollivar was confused by this, and asked him what he meant. Michaelson then said that he wasn't sure if Chairman Richard Prescott was worth much, but that they did want to ask him some questions. Ollivar was flabbergasted, and realized that they had lost their Chairman somehow and thought he had him. Ollivar began laughing, but quickly stopped when he realized he didn't have as strong a bargaining position with them that he had thought he did. Ollivar told him that if he ever found Prescott, he would gladly return him to them, and that he wanted them to think about how useful he could be to them in helping them survive. Michaelson told him he would consider it and get back to him. Ollivar then returned to his ship and sped away, bemused at how the meeting had gone.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 437-440 Personality and Traits Ollivar did not look like a pirate, instead appearing to be a well-groomed middle manager. He was, however, very at ease on the sea. He viewed the COG and the Gorasni to be the same thing, and blamed an act by one of them on both. Ollivar was a very smooth talker, and ran his Stranded organization like an organized crime syndicate.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 438 However his fear for the Lambent forced him to make a truce with the two factions so his people could survive. He wasn't as confident in the COG as Darrel Jacques and he claims that was the reason he became his successor. Appearances *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stranded